The Bets of a Duel
by ValeskaDoll
Summary: Jerome is bored, he challenges you to a sword duel. But what will the consequences be when you make a bet. Jerome X Reader Lemon. Enjoy!


"I'm bored," the ginger sang. "Entertain me."

You looked over at Jerome, he had flopped himself down on the sofa. "I can't, I'm busy." You said bluntly. "Go bug someone else."

He walked over to the table you were sitting at and peered over your shoulder.

"Jerome, please!" You were frustrated. Theo had asked you to fill out some paperwork for him. You were already behind schedule and he wasn't helping.

He grunted. "Fine!" after a few seconds of silence, you looked up to see him swinging a sword around. He seemed to be entertaining himself, so you left him to it.

You felt the tip of the sword lift your chin up.

"Play with me." He smiled. "There's another one." He held the other sword in his hand.

"If I do, will you leave me alone?"

"Maybe." He shrugged, something flew across his face. "Hey, let's make a bet!" he beamed.

Oh god, you thought. You had let it slip that you could never say no to a bet, since then he was persistently trying to make bets with you. You put your pen down. "Okay, what?"

"Hmm..." he thought for a moment, then raised a finger. "Ah! A duel!"

"A duel?" you repeated sarcastically.

"Yes! It shall be the greatest duel of all time!" he proclaimed.

"Stakes?"

He turned to you. That mischievous grin you knew all too well was spread across his face. "Stakes." He chuckled. "If you win, I will leave you alone."

"That would be nice," you began, "and if I lose?"

"And if you lose..." He leant across the desk, pushing his face closer to yours. "You gotta kiss me."

"What?" you laughed.

"Oh fine, if you don't want to play." He went back to admiring the sword in his hand.

"Why would I want to kiss you?"

"Why wouldn't you?" he sniggered.

"Because you're annoying."

"Annoying, charming, handsome," he sang. "Yes, yes, I know." You sighed, sometimes this man could be so full of himself. "So! We gonna play?" he held out the sword. "Or you too chicken?"

You looked at him and snatched the sword.

He took his place a few paces away from you. "En guard!"

You began to fight, you had played this game with him many times before, but never with bets. You knew some of his tricks, but he had messed around with the swords considerably more than you had. He was also swift on his feet.

The blades hit each other as he swirled the handle in his hand, wrapping the blade around yours and forcing it to the floor. He laughed triumphantly.

"Best of three." You picked up your sword.

"Of course!"

As soon as it was in your hand, he began to swing again. All was fair when he had his feet firmly on the ground. But today he was full of energy, you grunted as you attempted to match his speed.

He spun round, both hands on the handle.

You caught him off guard and he dropped the weapon.

"Feisty today, eh?" he grinned. "Winner takes all."

You allowed him to pick it up and return to his designated spot. The fight continued. You thought he was fast before, it was now obvious he was going easy on you, he had increased his game. You tried to keep up, a few close calls which you saved has knocked your confidence. With one final swing, he knocked the sword from your hand. You watched it as it fell to the floor.

"And he wins again!" he cried, he swung the sword a few more times, then came to a stop in front of you. "Time for my prize."

You sighed and pecked him on the cheek."Leave me alone now, okay?" you began to walk back to your chair.

"You call that a kiss?" he chuckled. "This, is a kiss!" he dropped the sword and grabbed your waist from behind.

"Jero-"

He cut off your speech as he pushed his lips onto yours. He pulled back with a smile ."Hmm..." He smacked his lips. "Cherry." He looked back at you. "I like it."

Before you could protest, he kissed you again. One hand rested on your waist, the other on the small of your back. You relaxed into the kiss and wrapped your arms around his chest. You pulled back, somewhat breathless. You wanted to pull away, get back to your work. But something in Jerome's eyes was begging you to stay. You wanted to stay. Your lips met again. This time more passionately.

He forced you against the wall, his hand behind you stopping from slamming too hard into it. His hand moved from the small of your back up to your ribs as he pulled his body closer to yours.

You moaned as his tongue played with yours, small gasps left your mouth. You could feel his smile on your lip.

He looked into your eyes, a devious look now upon his face. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He murmured.

You smiled and moved your mouth to his ear, you voice a whisper. "Why stop there."

He groaned softly at the invite. He grabbed your hand and pulled you out of the room, his room was the next one over. Pushing you inside, slammed the door behind him.

You continued your passionate kiss, slowly moving you backwards toward the bed. The back of your legs hit the bed frame and you fell backwards onto the sheet.

He climbed on top of you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and pulling you closer to him. His free hand moved under your shirt and found your breast. He massaged it softly.

You let out a small moan, he wanted to hear it again.

"Like that, huh?" he began to undo the buttons on your shirt.

You watched as each one popped open with ease, exposing more of your body. You began to blush.

Once he got to the last button he looked back at you. "Oh baby doll, I got you blushing already?" he placed a small kiss on your lips. "You ain't seen nothing yet." He groaned hungrily. Jerome pulled you up to discard the shirt and undid your bra, throwing that as well. He noticed you were tugging at his shirt. He helped you get it off and allowed you to run your hands over his smooth bare chest.

Your heart felt as if it were about to burst from your chest.

You had to have him.

Now.

You worked at his trousers.

He pushed you back down on the bed. "Patience doll."

You couldn't be patient. You had your heart set on him since the moment you met, you just daren't say anything, he was so unpredictable. That made him all the more dangerous to you, all the more delicious.

He sat back and undid your trousers, sliding them off. He reached for your panties and a smirk met his face. "Oh my."

You blushed as you realized how wet you were.

"You get worked up so easily. Is this because of me?"

You nodded.

"I can't hear you."

"Yes." You replied, this made his smile grow.

"Good girl."

You wanted to reach out to him, touch him again. You pushed your hand to him, but he soon pinned it to the bed, moving up to your neck.

"I'm gonna take my time with you." He kissed your neck. "I've heard good things come to those who wait," he placed another kiss, this time a little lower than before, "And I've waited so long for you," another, "So I think I will savour you for as long as I can."

His hand cupped your breast as he swirled his tongue around your now stiff nipples.

You stifled a moan.

"Let it out, baby doll. I wanna hear how good I make you feel."

After he bit your nipple softly, you let out a small noise. He bit them harder, making you moan a little louder. He let your wrist go and moved his hand down to your soaking underwear. He done away with them and let his fingers run over your moist area.

You shuddered at his touch.

"I wonder how loud you can be." He thought out loud. He began circling your clit and squeezing it as his mouth switched to the other breast.

You wanted him to take you now. Fuck the foreplay you wanted him to take you, and he knew it. "Please..." You begged.

"Hmm?" he looked up at you with a smile.

You took a hand and placed it on top of his, pushing his hand harder against your clit.

He chuckled to himself. "Oh, you want me to speed up, huh?"

You gasped loudly when he shoved a finger inside of you.

He wiggled and moved it around, watching your face squirm in pleasure. "I didn't realize you were this wet." He observed. He slid a second in increasing your gasps and moans.

"Jerome." You whispered.

He decided he liked the sound of that. "Say it again!" he ordered as his fingers pumped faster.

"Jerome..." you moaned, "Oh fuck that's so good!"

He placed a hand under your hips to move them up more, allowing his fingers to go deeper and reach that sweet spot. As he stroked it, your eyes squeezed shut and your mouth opened wider and you moans became louder. He watched your face in awe. He could see you were close.

You whimpered when he abruptly pulled his fingers from you. Your eyes were met with the sight of him sucking them clean. Your mouth fell agape.

He had noticed this and brought your hands to his trousers.

You undid them as fast as your hands could let you, he placed his hands on yours.

"Slow down." He smiled. "We got all night."

You did so, your hands began to tremble. After what felt like forever, he slid his trousers off, followed by his underwear. Your eyes met his member.

He grabbed it with one hand and began to stroke it. "Want to taste?"

You nodded eagerly.

He took your hand and pulled you from the bed. He sat on the edge. "On your knees." He ordered.

You complied and fell to your knees in front of him. He parted his legs and grabbed the back of your head and pulled you closer to him. You parted your lips and licked his member from the bottom up, nice and slow.

The grip on your hair had tightened as he watched you.

You looked up into his eyes as you took the tip into your mouth.

He bit his bottom lip, trying to stay silent and dominant.

You took your attention back to his member and slid your mouth down further, taking all of him in.

This took him by surprise and a small sound escaped his lips.

You began to suck softly, quickly increasing the speed. You felt his grip on your hair disappear and he allowed himself to fall back on the bed. You took this opportunity and picked up your speed more, moaning so the vibrations fell upon him. You could hear his breath increasing.

His fingers curled in his hair, biting his bottom lip harder. You decided to give him a taste of his own medicine and abruptly stopped.

He let out a long sigh.

You had him in such a vulnerable state. You climbed on top of him.

He placed his hands on your hips and rocked against you. "Well, aren't you full of surprises." He smiled.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." You returned the smile.

"Oh yea?" you leaned down over him.

"Oh yea." You whispered. You kissed him again.

He flipped you underneath him and moved down between your parted legs. Before you knew it, you felt his tongue against you, causing you to shiver.

You wrapped your legs around him and placed your hand in his hair, gripping it tightly. Your hips thrust against his mouth. You had never been so close to orgasm this quickly. "Je...ro...me." You stuttered as you climaxed.

He continued to work on you and pushed his tongue deeper, eager to taste your sweet juices.

You lay trying to catch your breath. You felt him kiss up your stomach, pass your breasts and to your throat.

"Haven't worn you out already, have I doll?"

"Jerome, please, fuck me."

"Fuck you?" He asked, he followed this with a smile. "Oh, I don't intend to fuck you." He moved to your ear, his voice so commanding and dominant. "I intend to destroy you." He parted your legs a bit more and brushed his tip across your wet lips.

You grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss.

He complied. He licked his lips as he pulled away. "Ready doll?" he smirked.

You wrapped your legs around him in response.

He slid inside of you as slowly as he could. He watched your face as you gasped. "Open your eyes."

You met his gaze.

"I want you to look at me whilst I fuck you."

You would do anything for this man. You kept them open and watched his lustful gaze.

After a few painfully slow thrusts, he sped up.

You couldn't help it and allowed your eyes to close as your head fell back into the pillows.

One hand gripped onto your hips, the other behind your back and he placed more of his weight on top of you. His thrusts became harder and faster. You could feel his breath on your neck, but that soon stopped when he bit down on your skin.

"Moan for me."

You didn't need to be told twice. Your moans met his speed. He had so much energy during the day, but you had never seen him like this. Your arms wrapped around to his back and your fingers soon began to dig into his skin. You knew for sure you were drawing blood.

He thrust himself deeper inside of you, his name escaped your lips again. He did it again and was pleased when he receive the same result.

You were close again, he could feel you tensing around him, he wasn't too far behind. He was going as fast as he could, you were certain he would be leaving bruises all over your groin. You didn't care. It felt so good. You had such a thirst for him and he was now allowing you to quench that. You let out a cry of pleasure as your juices surrounded him inside of you. You heard a slight grunt, then a moan in your ear.

He shivered slightly as he released inside of you. He grabbed your chin and moved your lips to his, parting them and letting his tongue meet yours. That was the icing on the cake. He slowly pulled out of you and fell beside you. He lifted an arm, inviting you to rest your head on his chest. You felt his heart beating fast, he seemed so indestructible to you, so powerful. But right now, he was nothing more than human. He placed a soft kiss on your hair and pulled you closer. "You know," He smiled. "I could get used to this."


End file.
